Ratchet The Wolf
=''"Pretty soon, no-one will believe you even existed!"'' - Ratchet Theme Song: 'Shadows' - Tragedy Machine Background Story: Ratchet left his home town at an early age, due to his fathers abusive behavior towards him, which was unknown to the rest of Ratchet's family. After leaving his old life behind, he began a new one with technology, as technology was one his passion. He invented objects for himself on his adventures, night googles, motion scanners, lasers, etc. However, Ratchet turned to making weapons for protection when he travelled from island to island. He became more experienced with surving in harsh conditions, and continued to travel. Years went by, and Ratchet was still isolated from everyone else, that is, until he spotted a mysterious looking group of characters in jet black body armour with weird patterns on them; carrying heavy weaponary. As they parted, he followed them to discover there was a war going on in the forest, and the group of mobians were supposedly the 'Fearsome Fighters'. Even though it wasn't his war, and he had no purpose of getting involved with the 'Fearsome Fighters', he assisted them in the battle, which they eventually won. The team thanked him for his assistance and their leader removed her mask to reveal a black hedgehog with purple streaks on her quils by the name of 'Luna the Hedgehog'. She offered him to follow them back to base, and when he was introduced to the whole team, Luna offered him recruitment, which he immediately accepted. Ratchet's life was changed hugely since then, but even though he finally found somewhere he belonged, something still didn't satisfy him. The feeling of justice was thrilling to him, but he felt that his true power was being wasted on weak foes. So Ratchet studied and searched for ways he could become even more powerful. His determination and lust for power corrupted him, isolating himself from the team and losing their trust in him. During a mission, Ratchet was separated from the team, when he was trapped in ancient ruins. He encountered drawings of a hideous black creature devouring cities and it's residents. Ratchet spotted an ancient scroll, which read the legend of a black creature (referenced to Venom) who was inprisoned deep in the planet. Ratchet was driven insane and since his new discovery, he has tried to release him, but had many failed attempts. He betrayed the 'Fearsome Fighters' by having them captured, and cast off. When he had finally found a way to release him, Luna had escaped and stopped Ratchet just in time. She defeated him in battle and gave him a deep scar on his face, as a constant reminder of his betrayal to the team. Also, as punishment, she used the chaos emeralds to open a time portal and had him sent to a distant world to be sealed there. However, Ratchet escaped and for years in hiding, he built his own lair. Since he was sent to another world, he has planned to annihilate the 'Fearsome Fighters'. Abilities: Ratchet is gifted with pyrokinesis, with which he has the ability to create and control fire. He was taught when he was still a member of the 'Fearsome Fighters', when he started to use his powers for dark purposes. Being a controller of fire, he is immune to fire attacks from other opponents, and simply absorbes the heat to build up his power. Ratchet can also fly around similar to how [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_Torch the Human Torch] flies from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics Marvel Comics]; he englufes his lower body completely in flames and provides thrust behind himself. His main attack in battle; creating huge tornados of fire to engulf his enemies. Ratchet has the ability to create thunder storms and create powerful amounts of electricity, which he also uses in battle to paralyse, or even bake his enemies alive. In battles, he has been seen bringing down huge rays of lightning from the sky and electrifying the target, or creating huge damage to the ground. He also can create a deep haze, which is handy for a quick getaway and an advantage in his battles. He also trained fighting in combat and has been known to always throw the first punch...or kick. In combat, he is swift with his movements, and uses an unusual amount of strength on his enemies. Ratchet does not have a super form like most of the 'Fearsome Fighters' do, but he does have a stage where he is at his most powerful, called 'The Fury', which only a few chosen mobians have. As 'the Fury' begins, the host does not focus on anything else but the enemy, and does everything in it's power to destroy them, which is incredibly dangerous if someone should get in the way. Appearence: Ratchet is a strong, grey wolf with medium length hair trailing down his forehead, which ends at the beginning of his eyes, which are deep crimson. He is slender but is very durable and is average height/weight for his age. He wears a black leather jacket; which is slightly torn from his battles, a thick belt across his waist, containing his gadgets and a pocket for his backup gun and black boots with giant buckles stretching across the front of them. He also has a deep gash across his eye from where Luna the Hedgehog injured him as a reminder of his betrayal to the team. Weaknesses: *His cockiness gets him into trouble *After unleashing his power 'The Fury', he becomes exhausted and must recharge before battling again *The battle landscape/scenery can effect his performance *Ratchet does have a weakness for water, though only if he launches an attack on his opponent and they block and strike back with a water attack *His isolation from others makes him vulnerable *He is very short tempered *He has a tendacy to make enemies from his own allies Personality: Main Relationships: Relations: *[http://futureteamfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Vince_The_Wolf Vince The Wolf] - Brother *Other relations are unknown and do not make an appearence Boss Soundtracks: *Shadows (Theme Song) - by Tradegy Machine *Firestarter Soundtrack - The Prodigy Trivia: